Darryl Sharma
| birth_place = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = El Fuego Notorious TID Phil Latio Negro Casas | debut = January 2002 (In ring) 2016 (Referee) | retired = 2016 (In ring) }} Darryl Sharma (September 30, 1984) is a Canadian professional wrestler of Indo-Fijian ancestry. Under the ring name Hornet, he has wrestled across Canada, USA, Mexico, Puerto Rico, Ireland, England, Japan, and India. Sharma is a professional wrestling coach at former WWE Superstar Santino Marella's Battle Arts Academy, where he also trains in mixed martial arts. In November 2016, it was announced that he had signed to WWE as a referee. Sharma spent time in India, serving as the professional wrestling coach at The Great Khali's CWE Academy. Professional Wrestling Career Early career Sharma has previously wrestled for notable promotions including Dragon Gate (Japan), All-Star Wrestling (UK), Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (Mexico), Asistencia Asesoría y Administración(Mexico), Ring of Honor (USA), Chikara (USA), and All Pro Wrestling (USA). Sharma received several music awards while in school, and continues to play guitar and sing at bars around the city of Toronto where he lives. After returning home from a Japanese wrestling tour in 2007, Sharma opened up Hornet Construction. The company was originally a renovation company meant to give Sharma something to do in between tours. The company now builds million dollar homes in the Greater Toronto Area. On June 14, 2014 Sharma made his first WWE appearance as one of Adam Rose's Rosebuds in the Exotic Express. On May 18, 2015 he was named Toronto's Athlete of the Week. Personal life Sharma is an animal-lover, especially reptiles. He used to volunteer at a reptile zoo where he handled exotic animals. He owns several snakes and a tegu. In wrestling *'Managers' **Amy Victory Championships and accomplishments *'Empire State Wrestling' **ESW Tag Team Championship − with Ash (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Ranked No. 437 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *'Powerslam Wrestling' **PW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:1984 births Category:2002 debuts Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:New Vision Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Referees Category:2016 retirements Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Alpha-1 Wrestling alumni Category:Barrie Wrestling alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:Championship Wrestling International alumni Category:Classic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Defiance Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Destiny World Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Durham Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Empire State Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:Magnificent Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New School Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Championship International Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Empire alumni Category:NWA New York alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:Powerslam Wrestling alumni Category:Price of Glory Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Eclipse alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Rampage alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:Pure Wrestling Association alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Saint Louis Anarchy alumni Category:Sin City Wrestling alumni Category:Stranglehold Wrestling alumni Category:Tri-City Wrestling alumni Category:Twin Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Ultimate Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Warrior-1 Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Latin American Wrestling alumni